Amor Sin Edades
by CassieKau
Summary: Sora Takenouchi cambia el tenis por el arte y a su maestra por un profesor muy guapo que acostumbra pintar sin playera y que es mayor que ella ¿que piensa su mama? SORATO


**Hola!! Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo, si, sigo viva!! Jeje, por que ya me habia ausentado muchos meses! pues se me ocurrió este fanfic que creo es una buena idea.**

**Les tengo una súper mala noticia, es que sucede que yo ya tenia el nuevo capitulo de **_**un nuevo comienzo **_**pero la computadora se descompuso y solo alcance a salvar algunas de mis imágenes y este fanfic que espero les guste y dejen reviews por fa!!!.**

**:………………….:**

_**Amor sin edades**_

**By**** ballackgirl13**

**Capitulo 1**

"Sora, ya te lo he dicho, no quiero que sigas practicando el tenis" Una mujer de estatura media, con el pelo castaño un poco debajo de los hombros y sus ojos cafés, lavaba los platos en la cocina de su casa, situada en una de las mejores zonas de Odiaba, mientras le decía a su hija la decisión que había tomado.

"Pero no es justo madre, lo mismo decías con el fútbol" Sora era la hija de Natsuko. Era una chica muy bonita, su pelo era del color del fuego, ondulado y le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran carmesí y su piel era blanca. Tenía 17 años y cursaba la preparatoria.

"Hija, debes de practicar algo mas femenino, ya olvídate de los deportes" Natsuko seco sus manos. Y con su mano derecha, paso un mechón de pelo de su hija hacia atrás de su oreja, pero la chica se negó, y empujo la mano de su mamá.

"No voy a dejar el tenis. Me hiciste dejar el fútbol, pero ahora no te voy a obedecer" renegó la pelirroja, regresando su pelo a como estaba antes. Su madre mostró una mueca de enfado ante tal actitud.

"Por que te empeñas en peinarte así, se ve mal en una chica" regaño su madre alzando un poco la voz. Sora se disgusto ante el comentario de su mamá y tomo su bolso para irse a la escuela.

"¡Ya deja esas bobadas de que soy una jovencita!" grito Sora alterada, siempre que hablaba con su mama era lo mismo, siempre le repetía lo mismo y eso le llegaba a desesperar "se perfectamente lo que soy mamá"

"No me levantes la voz jovencita" la madre de Sora respondió con el mismo grito que su hija y le tomo el brazo "Y he dicho que no quiero verte practicar deportes ¿oíste?. Hoy no te iras después de clases a las practicas, te quiero ver en la casa a las 8 PM, después de ir a casa de Daina y llamare para allá y confirmar que estas ahí. Cuidado y no obedezcas, por que entonces tendré que ir por ti" la mama de Sora hablaba como nunca lo había hecho, de una manera tan severa, que llegaba a asustar a la pelirroja, se soltó del agarre de su madre y salio de la casa, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

"¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo? No dejan dormir" un chico castaño de 14 años se asomo por las escaleras de la residencia, traía puesto el pantalón de su pijama y su torso al descubierto, el pelo todo despeinado y era idéntico a su madre, solo que en hombre.

"Taichi cúbrete¿Qué es eso?" le dijo Natsuko al verlo sin su camisa. Taichi era un chico muy atractivo que cursaba el 2° año de secundaria, era muy popular con las chicas y eso no le molestaba, pero no era un mujeriego.

"Ay mamá, no seas exagerada, estuve 9 meses desnudo en tu vientre y me bañaste hasta que cumplí los 5 años" el chico se aventó al sillón y encendió el televisor. Su madre negó con la cabeza y camino hacia la cocina.

La pelirroja estaba a unas cuadras de la escuela. Caminaba como si nada. Ningún chico podía evitar voltear a mirarla. Sora llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra sin mangas y su pelo atado en una cola hacia atrás. Cuando iba llegando a la puerta de la escuela, sus amigas la esperaban ahí. Su escuela era de esas enormes, con jardines por todos lados y enormes salones, múltiples talleres y, por supuesto, de colegiaturas elevadas.

Mimi Tachikawa iba un curso debajo de ella, tenia 16 años. Su pelo era castaño, pero lo tenía pintado con una capa de rosa y lo tenía hasta la mitad de la espalda, sus ojos eran cafés y era delgada. Tenía 2 perforaciones, 1 en el labio y otra en su ceja derecha, su tez era blanca y vestía con un pantalón negro hasta la pantorrilla y una blusa rosa de tirantes.

Daina Hamasaki era su amiga desde que tenía memoria. Iba en su mismo grado y grupo y era una alumna muy inteligente. Tenía su pelo dorado hasta los hombros, rizado y con mechones de amarillo oscuro y era delgada. Vestía con un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una blusa de manga corta azul claro y estampada con mariposas, usaba lentes y sus ojos eran unos verdes muy claros.

"Vaya Sora, hasta que llegas" exclamo Mimi cuando su amiga se les paro enfrente, con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¿te pasa algo Sora?" pregunto Daina preocupada, tomando su mochila del suelo y notando, a diferencia de Mimi, que su amiga tenia algo.

"No me pasa nada" respondió disgustada la pelirroja, abriéndose paso en medio de sus amigas.

"Pero que genio, Takenouchi, ya casate" le dijo Mimi caminando a un lado suyo

"Mimi" Daina le dio un codazo a la pelirosada, para que cerrara la boca de una buena vez.

"¿Qué?" Mimi abrazo a su amiga pelirroja por los hombros "Creo que te hace falta un novio, y creeme que no te va a faltar alguien que quiera" Sora freno en seco y miro desafiante a Mimi.

"No necesito a un tipo inmaduro ¿aja? Yo así estoy bien" Sora reanudo su caminata hacia la entrada "además no creo que el matrimonio arregle el humor, mi madre se caso hace 20 años y sigue siendo una amargada" Sora se sentó en el pasto bajo un árbol.

"Así que el problema es tu mamá" dijo Daina, ya comprendiendo el comportamiento de su amiga, que muy raras veces andaba de mal humor. Se sentó junto a su amiga.

"¿Y ahora que te dijo tu madre?" pregunto Mimi sentándose también.

"Quiere que deje el tenis" respondió la pelirroja agachando la cabeza

"¿Qué?"

"¿Pero quien la entiende?! Primero te hizo abandonar el fútbol y ahora ya no quiere que estés en el tenis" Mimi creyó que ese era ya el colmo de colmos, ella y Daina habían estado con Sora cuando su mama la saco casi a rastras de la practica de fútbol.

"Dice que debo de dejar los deportes y dedicarme a algo mas femenino" la chica apretó los puños "Me dijo que si no lo abandono, va a venir por mi todas las tardes"

"¿Pero esta loca?" grito Daina

"Hey Takenouchi" una voz masculina llamo la atención de las tres chicas, que voltearon, solo para encontrarse con cierto chico alto, rubio, engreído, presumido y compañero de intercambio de Sora.

"Que demonios quieres tarado?" Mimi salio a la defensa de Sora, el chico de nombre Michael había molestado a Sora desde el primer día en que llego a esa escuela, se notaba que le gustaba y es que él era bastante obvio.

"No estoy hablando contigo, teñida, solo quiero hablar con la mas hermosa" Michael se acerco a Sora y le extendió la mano para que esta se parara, pero ella se paro por si sola y recogió su mochila.

"No estoy de humor para tus estupideces Michael, metete en la cabeza que no quiero nada contigo" la chica camino de nuevo hasta la escuela. Los amigos de Michael empezaron a burlarse de él, que apretó los dientes y se metió a la escuela.

Las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas aulas en la preparatoria. Mimi en el 1° piso y sus amigas en la planta baja. Daina y Sora se sentaron juntas, las bancas eran de dos y uno podía sentarse donde gustara. Después de unos minutos entro Michael y sus amigos, él y otro amigo suyo se sentatron atrás de Sora, que volteo los ojos, sabiendo que la iba a empezar a molestar.

El maestro de Física entro minutos después del toque (como siempre). Todos se pusieron de pie y dijeron buenos días. El maestro les pidió tomaran asiento y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón. Sora se agacho para sacar su cuaderno de la mochila, en ese momento Michael se agacho también.

"Sora, estaba pensando y creo que es hora de que aceptes que te mueres por mi" Michael sonrió. Sora se volteo y le sonrió también.

"Ni en tus sueños mas locos te diré eso, estupido" Sora volvió a voltear para poner atención a la clase.

"Ay Sora por favor, nos seas así de cruel con alguien que te quiere" Michael se acerco a la pelirroja, que comenzó a enojarse con él, siempre era tan molesto. Se alejo de él, recargándose en el pupitre. Michael se hizo a un lado, ya que la mesa le estorbaba, y se acerco de nuevo a la chica. "Por favor Sora, no seas…" Se escucho un ruido en todo el salón. Michael, junto con su silla y la mesa, habían caído al suelo, todos voltearon a verlo, hasta el profesor y se escucharon las carcajadas.

"Aprende la lección" le dijo Sora con una sonrisa triunfadora en su rostro.

"No le encuentro la gracia jovencitos" regaño el profesor a la clase, guardaron silencio, pero muchos seguían riéndose en voz baja. El profesor se acerco a Michael que estaba tirado en el suelo, no se atrevía a levantarse, le daba pena frente a todos.

"Vamos joven Willis, levántese por favor" EL maestro le tomo del brazo y lo levanto, Willis era l segundo nombre de Michael, pero se escuchaba muy bobo y él lo odiaba. Nuevamente la clase comenzó a reír con el nombre del rubio.

"Silencio!" grito el maestro, jalando a Michael para ir a la enfermería.

"Michael maestro, Michael" Dijo el rubio entre dientes.

El día de escuela paso normal después de eso, algunas clases rápido y otras muy lentas. Michael fingió que le dolía el estomago y se fue a su casa, le daba pena ir al salón después de lo sucedido.

Sora y Daina esperaron a Mimi en la puerta de salida. Cuando por fin salio el grupo de esta, las tres se fueron caminando, ya que sus casas quedaban hacia el mismo camino.

"Nena!" Tachikawa volteo de inmediato, al reconocer la voz. Una moto se freno delante de ellas en una esquina. Un tipo de cabello rojo y despeinado, con tatuajes en los brazos y una perforación en la lengua estaba montado en la moto. Su nombre era Izzi y tenía la misma edad que Mimi, pero no iba en la misma escuela. Vestía con una playera blanca sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla "Hola chicas" Daina y Sora levantaron la mano como saludo "Mimi, mis amigos organizaron una fiesta¿no quieres ir?" La pelirosada volteo a mirar a sus amigas, quienes asintieron y Mimi subió a la moto con una sonrisa en su boca. Izzi arranco de inmediato, Daina y Sora se quedaron ahí paradas sin hacer nada, mientras veían como la moto se alejaba.

"Izzi es un tipo raro ¿no crees?" comento Daina, que prefería a los chicos sin tatuajes ni perforaciones. Izzi era un chico algo loco y atrabancado, nunca paraba de hacer locuras. Sus padres no se preocupaban por él y lo dejaban hacer todo lo que le diera la gana, no importando que eso le trajera problemas. Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

"Pues a mi no se me hace atractivo, y mucho menos una buena influencia para Mimi" Sora se había dado cuenta de eso desde que Mimi llego con su primera perforación, Sora no habría creído jamás que Mimi hiciera eso, con lo miedosa que era.

"Pero da igual, si le dices algo se enoja" lamentó la rubia, acomodando sus lentes.

"A esa niña no le importa, le entra por un oído y le sale por el otro" respondió ella.

Ambas se sentaron en una banca, mejor dicho en un tronco, esperando a que llegara el hermano de Daina, Joe, que era el que venia por ella todos los días. Al día siguiente tenían examen de física, y Sora era una _piedra _para esa materia, así que Daina se ofreció a ayudarla, por eso la pelirroja iría a casa de su amiga.

Platicaron otro rato hasta que un auto blanco se paro en frente de ellas, asomándose por el vidrio del conductor un joven de cabello azul, con anteojos, de 18 años, era el hermano de Daina, que les hacia señales para que vinieran. Ambas se levantaron y caminaron hasta donde estaba el auto, Daina se subió adelante con su hermano y Sora en la parte trasera. Daina saludo con un beso en la mejilla a su hermano. Joe miro por el espejo a Sora.

"Hola Sora ¿Cómo estas?" le pregunto Joe, aun mirándola.

"Hola¿muy bien y tu?" la pelirroja sonrió a Joe. Él era un buen chico, un excelente hermano y estudiante.

"Igual" el chico arranco el auto y se encaminaron a la casa de Daina, que quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una zona muy exclusiva. Joe se estaciono enfrente de una lujosa casa color beige, que tenia un jardín delantero muy bonito, lleno de plantas. Daina y Sora se bajaron del auto justo cuando este se detuvo completamente. Entraron ellas primero. Era la primera vez que la pelirroja iba a casa de su amiga.

La casa era más grande por dentro de lo que podría aparentar por fuera. Había una chimenea y una sala de 3 sillones blancos. Todos los muebles eran de colores blancos, sin duda era muy lujosa. En uno de los sillones se encontraba sentada una señora que aparentaba una edad pasada de los 40, con pelo rubio, pero con canas, de estatura baja y vestida con una falda café y un suéter morado. La señora les daba la espalda. Sora se detuvo a unos metros, mientras Daina siguió avanzando hasta sentarse a un lado de aquella señora.

"Hola mamá, ya regrese de la escuela" Daina tomo la mano de la señora. Sora se dio cuenta de que aquella señora era la madre de una de sus mejores amigas. Era la primera vez que veía a la señora. Daina le había dicho que su madre era noruega, de nombre Catlain, pero hasta ahí.

"Que bueno mi amor¿Cómo te fue?" la señora tenia una voz cansada y muy suave. Sora hizo un gesto raro¿Por qué todas las mamas llamaban con nombres cursis a sus hijos? Pero pues ella que podía hacer.

"Muy bien madre. Mira, una amiga MIA me acompaño, venimos a estudiar" Daina volteo a ver a Sora, que estaba callada y parad en medio de la sala.

Joe paso y le dio un empujo por detrás, la pelirroja lo volteo a ver, este le sonrió y ella le saco la lengua. Daina le hizo una seña a Sora, esta se acerco y se sentó del otro lado de la mamá de Daina.

"Hola Sora, mucho gusto" la señora tentó la pierna de Sora, buscando su mano. Daina le tomo la mano a su mamá y le puso sobre la de Sora. Fue ahí, en donde la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que la mamá de una de sus mejores amigas, era ciega.

"Bueno mami, nos vamos a estudiar" La rubia se puso de pie y Sora también. Ambas iban subiendo las escaleras en silencio. Sora iba jugueteando con un colgante que tenia en el cierre de su mochila, la cual tenia enfrente de él pues era de esas de un solo tirante que se cruza.

"Oye Daina, jamás me habías dicho que tu mama…" la chica prefirió no terminar la frase, creyendo que Daina entendería lo que quería decir.

"¿Mi mama que?" Error. La rubia no había entendido de lo que hablaba su amiga.

"Pues…tu sabes…que ella…no podía…ver" Dijo por fin, tartamudeando.

"Pues jamás lo preguntaste" Daina sonrió y abrí una puerta blanca, que daba a su dormitorio. Era una habitación grande. La cama estaba pegada a la pared de en frente y a la de a un lado, había un muebla de cajones, con perfumes, accesorios y un espejo arriba, que tenia fotos en el marco, estaba otro mueble en donde estaban un montón de portarretratos.

La pelirroja se quedo parada en la puerta, admirando de arriba abajo el lugar.

"Vamos, entra ¿o piensas quedarte ahí paradota todo el santo día?" La rubia puso su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la cama. Sora puso su mochila en el mismo lugar que su amiga, tomo una almohada rosa y la aventó a la cara de Daina.

"Hey!!" Daina se levanto sonriente y saco un cuaderno. Ambas empezaron con la tarea, para después estudiar. Estaban en total silencio, hasta que Daina lo rompió.

"Fue empeorando con los años"

"¿Eh?" la pelirroja no sabia de que hablaba su amiga.

"Al principio solo tenia que usar lentes, pero después fue empeorando" hizo una pausa y dejo de escribir en su cuaderno, Sora solo oía atentamente a la rubia, la dejo continuar "mi madre había usado lentes desde muy pequeña, y eso no le molestaba" la chica sonrió levemente "Luego, ella comenzó a quejarse que le dolía uno de sus ojos, que sentía como una basurita, pero por mas que mi papa le veía, nunca encontraba nada. Un día, ella se cayó de las escaleras. La llevamos al hospital, ella contó que de pronto ya no vio nada y por eso no vio las escaleras" Sora tomo la mano de Daina, al ver que se le humedecían los ojos al recordarlo.

"Ya Daina, no es necesario que me lo cuentes todo, ya entendí" Abrazo a su amiga. Cuando se separaron, la rubia tomo un pañuelo, se quito las gafas y limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

Ambas continuaron con la tarea y empezaron a estudiar.

"Oye Sora ¿y si vas a dejar el tenis?"

"Pues obviamente si, ya me empezaba a aburrir" mintió la pelirroja

"Esa ni tu te la crees amiguita" Daina le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amiga, que levanto la vista y solo le sonrió.

"Pues no me la creo, pero tengo que empezar a hacerlo. Lo malo es que ahora tendré que soportar a mi mamá toda la tarde"

"¿Y por que no entras a clases de otra cosa?" Daina tuvo una muy buena idea. Sora sonrió "¿Qué?" pregunto la rubia ante la actitud de su amiga y sonrió también.

"Que buena idea" Después se quedo callada "¿pero como de que o que?" la chica se rasco el pelo. Daina se encogió de brazos y ambas volvieron a escribir en sus cuadernos.

Pasaron como 15 minutos en silencio, hasta que Daina grito.

"¡Esperate!"

"¿Qué?!" La pelirroja salto del susto que le había causado el grito de su amiga y la miro "Me espantaste, tonta" dijo suspirando y tomando aire.

"Mi primo tiene un taller de arte" dijo emocionada la rubia. Sora no entendía a que venia eso, no tenía nada que ver. La miro con cara interrogante, "Pues podríamos decirle que te de clases, nadamas para que no tengas que estar con tu mama toda la tarde" el rostro de Sora se ilumino mucho, sabia que esa era una buena idea.

"Llevame con él, quiero conocerlo" Sora se levanto y de un jalón levanto también a su amiga rubia. La llevo casi arrastrando hasta la puerta de entrada.

"Ya vengo mamá, voy con Matt" Grito la chica sin darle tiempo a su madre de responderle algo. Ya afuera, Daina la detuvo. "Sora calmate, la casa de mi primo queda a unas calles de aquí, no hay prisa, él esta en su casa todo el día, menos en las noches, no mucho, tu sabes, como es mayor de edad…"

"¿Cómo se llama¿Cuántos años tiene¿Tiene novia¿Es guapo?" Sor ano paraba de hacer preguntas.

"te voy a responder una por una" le dijo Daina "Se llama Yamato Ishida, tiene 20 años, no tiene novia y si, es muy guapo" finalizo la rubia, Sora quedo perpleja, pero no dijo nada.

Caminaron unas calles como había dicho Daina, y llegaron a unos edificios muy lujosos. Entraron al recibidor.

"Hola buenas tardes" Daina se acerco a una joven chaparrita y de cabellos negros que estaba detrás de un mostrador de madera. La chica le respondió de igual manera.

"Busco a Yamato. Departamento 103 edificio 8" explico Daina.

"¿Quién lo busca?" dijo marcando el numero del departamento en el teléfono.

"Daina, su prima" La mujer hablo con Yamato, después colgó y les dijo a las chicas.

"Adelante, pueden pasar" ambas dieron las gracias y entraron. Caminaron por un patio lleno de jardines lujosos. Llegaron al edificio 8 y tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso 3. Bajaron, caminaron por un pasillo amplio y de color blanco. Daina toco el timbre del departamento 103.

"Hola Yamato!!!!" Daina abrazo a su primo.

"Hola Daina¿Cómo estas?" dijo Yamato en medio del abrazo.

"Muy bien" la rubia jalo a Sora, para que esta se acercara

"Hola" dijo Sora, pasmada por lo guapo que era aquel chico rubio, que se encontraba sin camisa y con un pants azul, ojos azul claro, cabello rubio y despeinado, descalzo… ese chico era verdaderamente el mejor que había visto en su vida, lastima que fuese MAS GRANDE QUE ELLA.

Continuara…

**Bueno, ****pues que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado!!! Pues bueno, espero que me dejen muchos reviews!!!- **

**Aquí les dejo lugares donde me pueden localizar:**

**Mi correo es: metroflog: **

**Adiós y esperenme al próximo capitulo!!!**


End file.
